Coraline the Sequel
by diarya8
Summary: Jenny, a popular girl in school that's the biggest enemy for Coraline. Finds out the Other World. Keeping a secret from Coraline. Who's paranoid about the Beldam. But now they're both in the Other World.. And they're both in danger, they're both enemys, and they have something that weakens them... Buttons... But will they escape.. with each other?
1. Ch 1

_It was 2 years after the horrible time. The Beldam powers are really weak, without Coraline. The Beldam needed revenge on Coraline.._

"Coraline Jones, explain why this girl in your school was pushed by you.." My Mother asked me.

"She's annoying! Even more than me!" I replied.

"Just because she's popular doesn't mean your enemys." She said. She worked back at the kitchen counter, cooking some sort of meal for lunch.

"She made fun of my imagination, annoys me, and gets into my beezwax!" I exclaimed. Clunching my fists.

"Aren't you a little too old to have that much imagination?" My Mother asked.

"Also, you know that door in the living room that you keep avoiding?" I swallowed.

"Yes.." I replied. Looking nervously.

"I found the key for it." She said.

Jenny, the popular girl. Broke into my house while I was shopping with my mother.

"I'm going to get one of your dolls to show to the whole school, haha" Jenny whispered, walking in the kitchen. She looked in the drawers for evidence that it was hers. But she saw a button key inside the drawer.

"What is this?" Jenny asked. She had a sudden urge to go to the living room. Jenny saw the door leading to the other world.. She opened the door, and it was a purple magical tunnel.

"What the.. Whoa.." She said.

* * *

**Yea, I know that was short, but at least I've made Coraline a new enemy from the real world.**


	2. Ch 2

_The Beldam carefully looked at the mini door again, just the dark grey tunnel. With no vitcim or Coraline crawling through._

That night, I couldn't sleep at all. Mother has the key. I was worried that she might have gone through it... I woke up from the bed, and went to get the key downstairs in the kitchen, I quickly ran to the door.. To check.. It was bricked up.

"Phew" I whispered. I went back upstairs to my room, and went to sleep.

* * *

"Can't wake up Caroline? Hm?" Jenny mocked me. The girl that doesn't deserve to be popular..

"Just.. Leave me alone.." I muttered. Looking down at the gooey meal.

"Also, I think your 'boyfriend' Wybie-"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed at her. She widened her eye.

"Well, I think his 'metal hand' invention just came from the well and nearly strangled me to death!" Jenny said. Pointing at her red mark neck.

"Good, you deserve- wait, metal hand? From the well?!" I exclaimed. Widening my eyes.

"Yea, and why?" She replied.

"Uh oh.. I've gotta go!" I cried. Running towards the front door of the school.

"Pfft, what was that all about.. At least she doesn't know what the heck is in the Other World.." Jenny muttered. Walking to a table with her friends.

I looked at the key and the door. I breathed in and out deeply.. Closed my eyes. And open to open the door, it was the tunnel. I walked through the short magical dark tunnel. When I went to the end, the Beldam popped out to grab me! I screamed and kick, but it was no use, she has me now.

* * *

**Haha, I loved the end of this chapters paragraph, I was trying to make a Coraline 2 movie with my cousin and sister. We had the same scene from the last paragraph.**


	3. Ch 3

_Coraline tried to reach back into the real world. But it was no use, she kicked the Beldam's buttons eyes and was set free to the real world. "I WILL GET YOU BACK CORALINE!" The Beldam screamed._

I sighed in relief. I might have gotten button eyes, or worse, I could've DIED! Suddenly the door opened, it was Jenny... Akward moment..

"J-j-j-j-jenny? What're you doing here?" I asked. Widening my eyes.

"Um.. What are _you_ doing here?" She replied. Looking both directions left and right.

"This is where I live.. And where did you come from?!" I answered. Crossing my arms and tapping my feet.

"None of YOUR business!" Jenny exclaimed. Running away and out of my house.

"Don't tell me you went through the Other World!" I shouted. Jenny turned around slowly and frowned.

"Okay! I did! We can both keep the-"

"That world is dangerous Jenny.." I inturrepted.

"No, it's not! It's filled with joy and fun! I even have my own self as a doll!" Jenny screamed.

"All of that is dangerous.. Don't go through the door again!" I warned. Jenny just didn't listen to me.. It's because she's my enemy..

"Coraline, this enemy and whole Other World thing has to stop now." Mother demanded. Staring at my eyes.

"Jenny and I will never be friends. She's not like me! And the Other World is REAL!" I talked back.

"Then show me the Other World Coraline, SHOW ME IT!" She shouted. I felt shocked, _should I show her the Other World? Should I? _I thought. Then I had an idea.


	4. Ch 4

**Sorry that I haven't been making Ch. 4 in so long. I was busy with life and stuff C: So now here you go :D**

* * *

I opened the door and showed my Mother.. Bricks?

"Coraline, I told you, the Other World is all a dream" Mother told me.

"It- it's not!" I exclaimed. Looking at the bricks carefully.

"I swear it's not! See, watch me go through the tunnel." I crawled and went through the bricks. But fell in a dark pit!

"AUGH!" I screamed. I fell... down into an endless pit.. Mother opened the door, and looked down. It was the Beldam! She grinned.

"No! You tricked me!" I shouted. I closed my eyes with tears. I fell hard onto my back. And felt unconsiounce... It was pitch black..

Jenny walked past Coraline's house, but walked back and looked. _Should I? _Jenny thought. _But, after what happened and what Coraline saw.. I don't think I should go back.. _She heard a scream. Jenny eyes widen and looked into the window, the door was open, and nobody was home.. This was her chance.. Jenny ran into Coraline's house and in the living room, she looked at the mini door, it was still there. Jenny opened it and a tunnel appeared!

"Yes!" Jenny whispered. She crawled through the tunnel, crawled and crawled, and entered the Other World. The "Other Mother" was in the kitchen. Jenny had stand back up, and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hello, Other Mother" Jenny said. Other Mother looked at Jenny, with her creepy button eyes.

"Hello, Jenny" Other Mother replied. She grinned and held a present box.

"This is for you.." Other Mother grinned wider.

"Uh.. thanks.." Jenny said. She took the present and opened it with, 2 buttons, sewing needle.

I woke up, luckily I didn't die. But I still felt bad. _Where was I? _I thought. I was in.. a factory? With buttons and sewing machines? I had stand up and looked at many dolls hanging up, there was tons of them! The Beldam must've taken these children's souls.. I looked the buttons, and picked one up. I threw it out of the window and.. It went floating! I turned around and saw The Beldam.

"AHH!" I screamed. I walked backwards and fell on my back.

"Hahahaha.. Coraline.. Now that you're here.. This won't hurt a lot.." She grinned.

"No! You're not sewing buttons in my eyes!" I screamed. I reached for a big button and threw it at her, she held it in the air.

"Your "friend" Jenny just had given up her eyes.. for buttons.. And now that I have the power from her, I can KILL YOU!" The Beldam explained. She grabbed a sewing button and poked my eye, I flintched and scrambled to stand up.

"Ow!" I cried in pain.

"It won't hurt much if you STAY STILL!" She shouted. I ran towards a painting and threw it at her, but she threw it back and it hit my head. I fell backwards.

"Ugh..." I moaned. The Beldam motioned towards me and held me in the air.

"This is the end Coraline. This is goodbye." The Beldam laughed.

Jenny looked in the mirror. There was buttons instead of eyes, but she wanted to stay here. So it was really worth it. She smiled and went downstairs, she saw another mini door, but in the kitchen. Jenny heard shouting, screaming, and crying. She walked slowly towards it. The noise made a rumble, making the whole house shake a bit, she tried to keep her balance, but fell.

"Oof!" Jenny said. She got back up and crawled through it. And saw me. Jenny had stand up and widened her buttons when she had looked at Coraline with... Button eyes...

* * *

** DUN DUN DUN! Oh yea, you probably hate me for Coraline AND Jenny with button eyes.. So.. Keep reading and review? :P**


	5. Ch 5

**The long awaited Chapter 5 for Coraline The Sequel! This one is a juicy one, and I will be releasing Ch. 6 soon!**_  
_

* * *

_Only the Beldam held great power, only she can consume things to create more power, with only the buttons... Such evil can do anything, is impossible. But, with buttons... anything can be possible... even for defeating evil things..._

"Well, well. Don't we have a surprise party here?..." says The Beldam. "Now that you two have button eyes, I can make dinner!"

"So... we're eating something?" questioned Jenny.

"No you imbecile! _You're _the dinner, for me," shouted The Beldam.

"Well, we're not going to be on your list!" screamed Jenny. She grabbed a needle and threw it at the Beldam's buttoned-eyes. The Beldam shouted in pain and dropped me, I tried to move, but I was paralyzed from my buttoned-eyes. Jenny ran towards The Beldam and struck a hit in her kidney. The Beldam, again, screamed in pain. She grabbed a needle and poked Jenny in her cheeks, there was a blood spot on her cheek.

While all of this was happening, I managed to crawl through the fight and ran into the other living room. I saw the door, but when she'd tried to open it; it was completely shut. I swore under my breath, I then began to search for the key. I'd remember where she left the key in the normal world, so I started to search there.

I sprint towards to the front door, and went outside. I then started to jog along the pathway to the well, it wasn't that far, but it seemed forever to go there. The trees were scattered like a border of the Great Wall of China, the leaves were dropping from the flying birds flapping them. I wiped her face from the dry, white leaves. It had no life at all, nothing. I began to feel funny, I felt like she had some sort of power inside of her soul. I then began to see a pretzel... funny, because I was craving for a pretzel. I began to think about chocolate, and out popped a Hershey's bar in her hand.

"Whoa, what the heck?" I whispered. "wait a minute, this only happened right after I had my buttoned-eyes..." It was coming together like a science compound. The buttoned-eyes was giving power to people who know how to use it wisely. I began to think about the door's key, but it didn't pop out anywhere at all. Maybe she can't think about anything to escape from this malevolent, terrifying world. I ran towards the well and found myself in front already, I noticed that I didn't stop running, and fell down into the well. With the Beldam's hand, and the key to her cozy, warm home.

* * *

"Wait! Let's not keep this up, this is getting out of hand," claimed The Beldam.

"I agree, I'm injured a lot, I can barely move all of my limbs," agreed Jenny. They were both injured so much, they couldn't move to fight each other.

"But, I'm still going to eat you, you know. I will never stop, I will try until I consume your soul. Just like I did with many children," replied The Beldam. The Beldam clenched her right hand, since her left hand was cut off by me.

"Wait a minute, where _is_ Coraline!?" shouted The Beldam, accidentally.

"Why do you care so much about Coraline?" asked Jenny. "and why do you eat children souls? I have so many questions that need to be answered by you!"

"You'll see, soon. You'll see..." replied The Beldam.


	6. Ch 6

_Buttoned-eyes are evil. Once you know how to use the power, you need souls to eat for more power. If you don't, well... you'll die._

It was dark in this well, obviously also wet. The water inside of the well was really cold. I swam upwards and breathed for air. I felt the bag touching my body, so I reached for it. The hand was there, and so was the key.

"Yes!" I said. In success, but how I was going to get back up? I thought about ladders, and there popped out ladders. I began to climb up the ladder towards the light, to get to the other house. I was happy and joyful right now, I can escape from this stupid place. I scrambled when I got up, and got to my feet. Only to see nothing but buttons, everywhere.

* * *

"Jenny, you're about to hear something I've never told anybody..." said The Belam. She looked at Jenny.

"You're only here to help me destroy Coraline. She's evil, she's powerful. This is why I wanted to kill her in the first place, but only not that," The Beldam turned angry. "I... feel bad for the children I eat, honestly. I have to eat them for power, ever since my mother sew buttons into my eyes for a lesson I've already learned!" The Beldam turned even more angry and turned into a spider.

"Oh god! You, look scary," Jenny screamed in horror as she stared at The Beldam.

"I know, it was all my mother's fault! She was the one who turned me into this, I didn't want it. But it gave me so much power I can do anything!" The Beldam shouted. "and you know who my mother may be?"

"Wh...h...who?" Jenny shivered with fright.

"**Coraline**" replied The Beldam.

"What? How!? That's impossible, Coraline doesn't have a daughter. Even if she did, she would at least be older than she is now," Jenny claimed.

"You have no idea, do you? I'm from the future, the whole time. You're still alive, but I'm not going to tell you what you do..." The Beldam smirked.

"Why not? Is it something bad?" Jenny asked.

"You would say so, if you'd known," replied The Beldam.

I tried to walk past them, but they saw me. I knew I was going to be dead already. The Beldam started to go into mischief mode and ran towards me with her eight legs. I ran towards the door and managed to open it, but The Beldam created a web below the floor. I thought about a web climber, and out popped a pet spider, I had no choice but to ride it upwards the door. The Beldam turned my spider into millions of webs that captured me, The Beldam stared at me feircly, her eyes filled with hate, anger, and grief. I could tell The Beldam wanted to eat me alive, but I also wanted to eat children... to give me power. More and more power... _NO!_ I thought, I shouldn't think like The Beldam thinks. But I was really hungry, to eat a soul. I felt like I was sick to my stomach, and my eyes were aching from the power in the buttons. I could barely move any of my body parts, and it all turned black.

* * *

**Woohoo! Got that finished with, now I can work on my new story!**


	7. Ch 7

_Spiders are your worst enemies. No matter how cute they may be, they're little devils that'll try to kill you... At least, that's what the future holds of._

I'm pretty sure at least an average human would have a blackout at least once in their life. This is the scariest moment in my life, aside from meeting The Beldam. I soon was floating above a cloud. I think I'm in heaven, but then I saw two figures. A tall one and a short one, it looked a bit like...

"Mom, dad?" I said. They walked towards me, once I could clearly see them. They weren't my Mom and Dad. They look exactly like them, but they had red eyes, with fingernails as claws. The Mom and Dad looked malicious, they went running for me and tried to drag me somewhere. I yelled in pain and tried to pull back. Suddenly, Mom and Dad went back to normal. Except, they had buttoned-eyes.

* * *

Jenny bolted out of the door, leaving it ajar. Jenny couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Future? Coraline's Daughter? Jenny then began to remember there was a downstairs and an upstairs for Coraline's house. She decided to go downstairs, as she thought it would be the safest choice. Jenny walked down the cold, hard steps. There was a partial glow inside of the door, it wasn't bright. Jenny went to turn the doorknob, and slowly opened the door. There was fungus everywhere.

"Ew..." Jenny moaned. She walked through the fungus with her ginger hair sticking onto some of the fungus. Jenny saw a door, which seemed to have broke apart. She carefully stepped towards it, and turned the doorknob. When she'd opened it, dog bats went flying towards her!  
"Eek!" Jenny shrieked. "Help me!" Jenny ducked and waved her arms crazily. When all of the dog bats were away. She quickly went through the door, and saw a magnificent cave. It was about the size of a theater room. Jenny awed the cave, but saw something at the back. It was glowing, very brightly. Jenny saw a pearl, and began to walk towards it. She walked slowly to it, and once she'd gotten to it. Jenny reached for the pearl and grabbed it, but then out popped two women, one fat, another skinny. They looked very ancient and looked very evil. Jenny screamed and fell backwards, she was terrified and tried to run to the exit, but dog bats were blocking it.

"Sssso it sssseemssss we have company, Miriam..." The skinny women grinned.

"Yessss, it'ssss a little girl, maybe we can eat her, dinner time!" Miriam shouted. Miriam sprinted towards Jenny, but Jenny blocked and ran to the seats of the cave. The skinny women's expression turned angry, and turned to run towards Jenny. This time, Jenny was captured, and taken from Miriam.

* * *

"Coraline, you mustn't die, yet," whispered Mother.

"I know, I don't want to die yet. I want to live on for a long time," I replied, with my buttoned-eyes pouring water onto my cheeks.

"Just know, Coraline. The buttoned-eyes have a very powerful magic that can take over you within a few days, so you need to get rid of those buttoned-eyes," Father explained. _What? _I thought.

"But, I love these buttoned-eyes now. I can create almost anything I want to, I can even get us out of here," I claimed. Both of my parents looked at eachother, and then to me.

"Coraline, you're very wise, but those buttoned-eyes' magic come with a catch. You'll have to eat young souls," Mother explained to me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was wondering why I had became so hungry for power... more... must need to eat souls... _No! _I thought. _I don't want to turn into the Beldam! I must resist this all! _I thought.

"You're right, but how?" I asked. My mother thought for a moment.

"Save Wibey," Mother answered.


	8. Ch 8

_Most people only love each other for their apperances, not their characteristics. Apperances and Characteristics aren't that same. They both have different meanings._

"What do you mean save Wybie?" I asked.

"Save Wybie, isn't it that simple?" Mother replied.

"Yeah, but why just Wybie. What about you guys?" I questioned.

"Of course, you have to save Jenny, too. Wybie, he's a special kid. You'll need him to defeat the Beldam, otherwise you're dead," Mother answered. "you both have special abilities to defeat her. Once you two release your ultimate power, you can defeat the Beldam and save all of us,"

"Wait, why Jenny, then?" I interrogated.

"I can't tell you, now. I have to go," Mother said. She faided away with my father and I woke up. I was in my bed, I looked up all around me. I wasn't in the Other World, but I have to save Wybie as my mother told me to. I got up, and ran to Wybie's house. It wasn't very far, just past the well. Once I'd gotten there, there was a note on top of the kitchen counter. I'd read it:

**Coraline, if you're reading this. Then we've been lured into the Other World, you have to save us. We're inside Mr. Bobinsky's apartment. Help us, now.**

Great, I don't want the Other Mr. Bobinsky to be in there. He just gives me the creeps with his rats. I shivered, it was a cold day, and I ran back to my house. The Door was opened, so I opened it and saw the grey tunnel. Exactly like it was when I escaped from The Beldam. I crawled through it, nasty cobwebs and some insects. I sucessfully crawled through it and opened the other side.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE RASCAL!" The Beldam screamed, and pulled me into her mouth.

* * *

It was cold, dark and Jenny didn't like it. The bag was inside somewhere high, because she heard loud, long footsteps as she levitated in the bag. Jenny managed to get out of the bag, and saw three little rats.

"Ew, get away from me!" Jenny shrieked. She kicked the rats and they fell directly infront of Wybie. Wybie looked up at me with his eyes.

"Hello, Jenny," Wybie said.

"Hello..." Jenny replied. It was a very akward moment, just pure silent. Finally, after about a couple of minutes. Someone slowly opened the door, it was the two ladies.

"April, look at those children. We must feed them to the Beldam, this instant," Miriam said.

"Yes, indeed. But first, we'll have to ask the Beldam, remember what happened last time?" April replied.

"Yeah, of course I know. Don't think I'm that stupid," Miriam blurted. April and Miriam walked away downstairs. Jenny, quick as she is, tried to escape to the door, but the door slammed before she got to it. She tried to turn the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. Jenny got furious. _I get buttoned-eyes and locked into an attic of an apartment for going into this malevolent world!_ Jenny thought to herself.

"We have to try to get out of here," Wybie interrupted. Jenny gave Wybie a stern look.

"No, _really_?" She sarcastically said.

"Yes, really. We have to get out, otherwise the Beldam will eat us," Wybie claimed.

"_No_, I didn't know a thing about that. Because gee, I didn't almost get eaten by her," Jenny sassed.

"I didn't know you'd catch up that fast, becuase you're usually the one in class who's..." Wybie said.

"Who's _what_?" Jenny interrupted.

"Well, I don't know how to put it in a time like this. Look, I know a hole in the attic from when I visited here," Wybie said. Wybie and Jenny looked up at the attic hole, it was big enough for the both of them to fit through. They went through it, and landed on the roof of the apartment.

"Wow, this is a really bad view," Jenny said. But then, Wybie and Jenny saw the moon, not the moon... a giant floating button with little sharp buttons shooting towards the apartment.


End file.
